


Meeting the Parents

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mothering Molly, Post War, Queer Themes, Sweet, arthur being a good dad, don’t take it too seriously, the weasley family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Pansy didn’t know why she was doing this, if it was anyone else she would turn right around and never look back.But this was Ginny and she wanted her to meet her family.
Relationships: George Weasley/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Fest 2021, With Love Weasley





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenpuffLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> Thank you meditationsinemergencies for Betaing this and months ago listening to my ramblings about it. 
> 
> RavenpuffLove I hope I was able to do your girls justice. Pansy is just fun to get in the head of and for once it was nice to write a fluffy/loving Weasley family.

Pansy cursed under her breath as she landed on her knees on the boggy ground outside of the Burrow. The ground smelled like rotting leaves and stale things; it filled her nose and turned her stomach. She tried to stand up, but only slipped down deeper into it. The swampy water was cold, and it sent an icy chill throughout her frame, causing her to shiver. 

Ginny bloody Weasley was lucky—if this were anyone else she would have Aparated back home, thrown off her wet clothes, and sunk into a bath. Maybe she would send an owl after or perhaps she wouldn’t have, but this was Ginny and so Pansy did not. That bloody witch had long ago sunk her claws into her soul; they had fallen in love, and there wasn’t much else to say about it, not really. 

After the war they had come together, leaning on one another and deciding that they would make a go of it. Sometimes things were just meant to happen and there was nothing that could be done to stop them. Sometimes people were drawn together like magnets merely waiting for the right time to click together, which was how she ended up staring up at one Bill Weasley who could not seem to stop laughing at her. 

“Help me, would you?” Pansy spat, as she grappled around trying to get up. 

“Now, Parkinson, even you know that’s not the way to ask for help, don’t you?” Bill laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Surely, even Slytherin parents would teach you how to be nice.” 

“Screw you, Weasley!” 

He was handsome in a dark masculine way with red hair far too long, ripped jeans, leather jacket, and a pair of dragon-hide boots. But he was like a painting to her, an object that she felt nothing for. She could see the beauty of William Weasley, the angles of his face, his crystal blue eyes, strong jaw, and long thin nose. But, he might as well have been made of straw for the lack of feelings he made her feel. Well, scratch that, he actually made her quite angry, but that mostly had to do with the fact he stood there laughing instead of helping her up. Pansy fought the urge to sling mud at the man, but that would surely not help her case and only make this situation worse, even if the man deserved so much more. 

“Bill!” Someone called from just over the hill. “What are you doing out here? Did someone come through the wards or did one of Molly’s goats get out or something?” 

It was Granger. She could be easily picked out among the other people who were at the Burrow, her bushy hair and warm brown skin giving her away. She stumbled down the hill tripping over her own two feet as she did, but she caught herself before she too joined Pansy in the muck. 

“It’s me, Granger, and that bloody git won’t help me up!”

“Bill!” Hermione cried, “Stop laughing and help her up.”

“Why don’t you do it?” 

“You’re closer,” she said, laughing and sticking her tongue out at him. Granger wore a sweater that was three sizes too big and hung off her shoulders, but she looked much happier than she had a few years ago at the end of the war. “I am sorry, Parkinson. I would say he’s just an arse, but that might be too kind.” She rolled her eyes and added, “Weasley men with their strange sense of humour.” 

“And yet you married one,” he grumbled at her. 

“Ron, all things considered, isn’t as bad as the rest of you.”

“Your problem is that you're an only child and don’t understand the fun of teasing someone,” Bill shot back. “Part of the fun of your sibling getting with someone is the ability to tease  _ both  _ of them.”

“For the love of all that’s bloody good and right will you stop sniping at each other and help me?” Pansy snapped. “Or you can just leave me to freeze to death and then you will have to explain it to Ginny how it happened.”

Hermione sighed softly then reached out and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her up as she did. Pansy bit her bottom lip and fought the urge to snap at both of them. Hermione and Bill both turned on their heels silently and made their way back towards the Burrow without a word. Pansy followed after them, her socks, denims, and shoes were soaked. A small gust of wind blowing past caused her to shiver. _ Maybe this was a bad idea, _ she thought.  _ Maybe I should turn on a heel and Apparate back to my flat where it was warm and safe. Where I don’t have to worry about what others think of me, I could even owl Ginny, and we could have a lovely night in… _

“Parkinson?” Hermione said. “Are you coming or not?”

She grumbled, her boots making an odd squeak, sort of like the sound a sponge might make. “I am coming, just covered in mud and soaking wet which I'm pretty sure you both can see, but maybe I am giving you two too much credit!” __

“You are a witch, you know,” Bill muttered and pointed his wand at her, drying her off and removing the mud with a few silent spells. “But now you have no excuse for whining or taking your sweet time.”

A wand pointed at her still left her nervous, even if she knew that he would not hurt her.

Pansy jogged past both of them happily leaving them in her dust. Within a few moments, she was standing on the front steps of the Weasley's home. It was a rather odd-looking building, painted with stark and bright colours. It leaned over as if it was held up with magic, yet one strong wind might blow it down. It reminded her of Ginny. Her girlfriend’s strength, her willingness to fight for what she believed in, and her pride in who she was. She was like an oak tree with roots dug deep down into the ground, steady and strong no matter what came for her. 

Pansy raised her fist and knocked on the front door of the Burrow. She only got one knock in before the door was opened and she was enveloped in the arms of Molly Weasley. 

“Mum’s a hugger,” Ginny laughed from inside the home. “Just so you know.”

Molly let her go after a moment, and Pansy was able to make her way inside Bill and Hermione right behind her. 

“Hello, Pansy, it’s so nice to have you here for Sunday dinner. Ginny has been talking about you for a while.” 

“Mum!” Her girlfriend cried. “Stop embarrassing me!” 

“Hush, Ginny, it’s the truth. Now, why don’t you go get the roast out of the oven while Pansy gets comfortable.” 

Ginny didn’t say anything, only grumbled softly, but then she pulled Pansy in close to her and kissed her cheek. “Love, I promise they aren’t that bad, and I will be back in here soon.” Her lover pulled away but still held onto her.

“It’s fine,” she whispered, running a thumb across the other woman’s cheek. “I have survived so much worse than your family. Honestly though, besides laughing at me while I was stuck in the muck, they have been fine.” 

Ginny’s blue eyes went wide like saucers, “Bill, why on earth would you do that?!” 

“Because it was bloody funny, that’s why.”

“Ginny, the roast,” Molly butted in, tapping her daughter lightly on the arm. “You can snark at your brother after it’s been dealt with.”

  
  


“Pans, I will be back in a moment and thank you for coming today. And the rest of you, be nice!”

  
  


Arthur Weasley was sitting in the corner in a leather wing-backed chair, his hair a copper-red but the roots were starting to turn grey. He was fiddling with a Muggle object of some sort and every so often the object made some sort of a squeak. “Hello,” he said, not bothering to look up at her. “Do you know anything about something called a boom box?”

“No, I don’t, Mr Weasley,” she said, biting her lip and fidgeting as she did. “I was raised in the wizarding world like you were.” 

“I know,” Arthur remarked, pushing more buttons on the object in his lap. “But you are young and young folks seem to know more about the Muggle world than Molly and my generation ever did.” 

“I didn’t…” She sighed. “My parents are rather conservative, to say the least.” 

“So were mine,” he said, still not looking at her. “But thankfully things are changing, and the world is becoming better, don’t you think?”

“I…”

“Stop integrating her, Dad,” Ginny snapped, sticking her head back in the sitting room. She then turned to her and said, “Pansy, why don’t you take a seat, and I will get you a cup of tea if you would like.”

“That would be great,” she croaked and sat down on the sofa that was nearest to her. She sunk into it and traced its faded floral pattern with one of her fingers. She was still wearing her coat which she pulled around herself tighter. 

The house was filled with noises from many people. She found herself struggling to pay attention to them, something about Potter, something else about Quidditch, and something else about goats.  _ Hadn’t Granger mentioned something about them earlier? Whatever it did not matter so long as I stay inside and the goats stayed outside. The creatures were strange and smelled quite odd.’  _

One of the Weasley brothers, the one who was missing an ear sat down next to her on the sofa, “Hello,” he said, not even looking at her as he did. “Your Parkinson, right?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “I am.”

“You know there are charms for that if you are cold. You don’t need to leave your coat on.”

Pansy held onto her coat tightly, “I am fine.”

“Well, suit yourself then,” he muttered. “Want a biscuit? Mum makes the best chocolate ones. You should get them before Harry comes over. That man seems to want to eat us out of house and home.” 

“Hush,” Molly snapped, playfully smacking her son lightly on the back of the head. “There are enough for everyone… Harry grew up with those horrible Muggles and they didn’t feed him, you know that. Remember the bars on the bloody window?”

The man sighed, and his twin brother sat on the arm of his sofa. He was the one with the scars that criss crossed across his face. Fred if she remembered correctly. Pansy fought the urge to stare at them; her mother had ground into her that it was impolite to do that. The scars spoke clearly of the magic that had caused them. They were raised, knotted and a rather bright pink. Both brothers thankfully survived, but we're left with marks to remind them of that fact. The two were yin and yang, one would not be the same with the other. 

“It’s fine to stare,” Fred whispered, turning to smile at her over the head of his twin. “I happen to think they make me more handsome, more than losing an ear would have. Angie seems to agree with that. But it seems that Harry disagrees with me. He and George are smitten with each other. Harry is visiting his aunt and uncle if you're wondering.” 

“I wasn’t…” She said, “and I am sorry about what happened to you.”

“Don’t be, sometimes things just happen, and there is nothing we can do about it. It’s not your fault more than it was anyone else’s.” 

Ginny handed her a teacup, shoved George away with an elbow to the ribs, and sat down next to Pansy. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you about the bog, didn’t fetch you myself, and have left you alone with them… Mum has just needed my help in the kitchen, and I have been rather busy with it all.”

“It’s fine,” she said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and kissing her cheek, which caused the other woman to blush. “I am just happy to just be with you now.” She meant every single word of that and sitting here in a room full of Gryffindors Pansy realised at that moment there was no other place that she would rather be. She leaned her head against Ginny’s shoulder and smiled. She lost herself in this moment, in the feeling of it all. She sat there in a home that was filled with love and acceptance, laughter, and family. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Molly called out. “Come on! Get it before it’s cold.”

“Shall we?” 

“In a moment,” Ginny murmured, “I just want to stay right here for a moment with you.”

And for right now, in that instant, that’s all they needed. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
